Requiem Inori
by Sasukeluva 4eva
Summary: Four Crusnik. A Werewolf.  An Angel. Nuns, blood, guns and action; all that could have been possible within the Vatican and more. But what secrets are to be revealed when the Angel falls for the Crusnik, and the Nun for the Father? SasuxSaku, AbelxEsther.


**a/n: Lolness, I wrote this on my iPod touch! (:  
**

**NOTE: I wrote this whilst listening to one of the Trinity Blood themes, called **_**'Requiem Inori' **_**by **Lisa**; please listen to it, and if by any chance you happen to be looking up the lyrics, please do so—it truly is a beautiful piece, even in its briefness! ^^  
**

**Disclaimer: IDNONOTB, BIDHTOS...AA! That is all.**

* * *

_Summary (full): _

_Four Crusnik. _

_A Werewolf. _

_An Angel. _

_Nuns, blood, guns and action; all that could have been possible within the Vatican and more. _

_But what secrets are to be revealed when the Angel falls for the Crusnik, and the Nun for the Father?_

* * *

**愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛

* * *

**Sasukeluva 4eva presents;**

_**Requiem Inori  
**_  
_Naruto x Trinity Blood AU Crossover Fanfic_

_Sasuke x Sakura/Abel x Esther Lemons_

* * *

Chapter 1  
Unlikely Friendship

* * *

The red haired nun sauntered slowly toward her dorm, her sapphire orbs slightly dull in the inflorescent lighting; she hadn't slept in a good five days, not since so many had been speaking in the confessional. What she wouldn't do just to pretend that she wasn't a nun long enough for her to be able to catch up on some much needed z's...

Speaking of Abel... there he was, in the east wing's church hall sanctum.

Smiling fondly, the young woman slowly pivoted on her heel, striding idly towards the seemingly praying Father; he had on a guise that screamed he was spiritually distant, but the way he upheld himself said otherwise, and the redhead had a feeling that it had something to do with—

"God... why do you forsake me? All I ask is for a little food! Why is that such a felon for one of your faithful sons? _Whyyyyy_? I'm _so_ hungrrryyyy!"

Ah, there it was.

Chortling softly with vague amusement—this was already such a common factor of Father Abel's daily communion—the attractive female made her way to where his figure kneeled (more accurately put, was _crumpled_) solemnly as he shook with the faux tears he had learned to master covertly over the past nine hundred years of his life; he'd had almost a _millennia_ to sharpen his acting skills, yet they seemed so menial and decrepit next to some that had had only a mere _ten_ years of life to accompany their background.

What a wondrously depressing thought that must have been...

"Father Nightroad, going without supper _again_? I thought that Lady Caterina would have supplied you with your fortnight's salary?"

The silver haired man in question shot up at the sound of her melodic voice, his crystal clear azure orbs sparkling behind his glasses as he spun rather clumsily to face the now very amused redhead.

"Ah, Ms Blanchett! Are you well today?"

"I told you Father, call me _Esther_! And I'm fine, I suppose... But you didn't answer my question!"

Esther admonished sternly, a playful smirk tugging at her lips as she watched Abel squirm feebly under her scrutinising gaze; he seemed to be more than just a little unnerved by the way she was so intently staring at him.

Almost as if she were the cannibalistic female version of Tres...

Hmmm.

She would have to make note of thanking the android later for that...

"Er, well, you see, that is, I, uh... Funny thing actually!"

Abel stuttered out rather nervously, his bright eyes retaining their glint even as Esther slowly advanced, an aura all too familiar to him; gods, why did Tres teach her how to install fear in others?

She had such an intimidating personality when she got mad!

"Father Nightroad, you wouldn't have happened to have gambled all that pay away on account of the fact that you saw something particularly handy that will inevitably turn out to be a piece of junk in the end, now, did you?"

Esther questioned tersely, her voice thick with strain as she remembered the last incident that had involved Abel, money, and an 'all expenses paid trip' to the Bahamas.

Turns out it wasn't anything remotely similar to that.

Not only was he had, but he had unknowingly coerced the poor redhead into splitting her share of wages into the allegedly 'amazing profit saving holiday' so that she could accompany him. So not only did they lose both their pay and their only means of purchasing much needed items such as food and water (the basic necessities), but Abel also learnt that if you messed with Esther Blanchett and her money... let's just leave it at that.

The older man repressed a shudder at that particular chapter in his life.

He _never_ wanted to revisit that turf again.

No way in Hell...

And now he has just committed a sin against God for mentioning his aforementioned 'brother' whom took the room downstairs as his residual home.

_Terrific_.

Nice one Abel.

You have officially become a player for _his_ team now.

"Er, no, it was nothing like that, I swear it! Ms Blanch—I mean Esther! I promise to you on my life that I did not throw away my money for ill-will or unintentionally unavoidable circumstances!"

The Hell it had been 'unavoidable'!

"Father Nightroad..."

Oh dear Lord, that tone!

But before Esther could say anymore, a sultry, suave voice cut through the otherwise silent air, causing both to stiffen in response; Esther in surprise, and Abel... well, he seemed caught between dismay, shock, surprise, reverence and joy.

What an unusually large mix.

Which once again lead Esther to worry.

For her own safety, as well as the stranger's... and perhaps his as well.

Only just a little though (his idiocy remained unmatched, in this world, and the next... Boy would it be the day when they _finally_ found someone else that was similar personality-wise to the frantic Priest-man. That would also be the day of the apocalypse.).

"Well, well, well, lookie at what we've got here. It seems you're _still_ the same bumbling idiot I last encountered all those years ago."

_Years_ translating into _centuries_.

Bolting upright from his rather unflattering position on the miniature church's flooring, Abel snapped his head towards the doorway, where a figure shrouded in the darkness of the night and obscured from the shadows that the statues of the room cast stood, his entire figure embraced by the fathomless dark that had he had always exuded, both attire-wise and personality-wise; it seemed that nothing had changed about _him_ either.

But his aura wasn't as threatening and vicious as it usually was (_had been_, the last time the Priest had checked), so Abel took it as a good sign, one that testified his lax, laidback attitude; he was relaxed and comfortable with the setting, meaning only one thing—that he was possibly in a mildly, vaguely, seemingly good mood.

Or at least, he was neutral to the effects of the world.

The probability of the second weighing against the former was quite heady indeed, and Abel already knew which was the correct answer to supply.

Smiling somewhat reminiscently, the silver haired son of God pranced off to where the figure stood, tall and intimidating as the happy-go-lucky Father threw himself at the man, squeezing him as if he were a teddy bear; Esther couldn't withhold the giggle that escaped her throat as she watched the figure tense, before he shoved Abel rather brutally back into one of the wooden benches, effectively snapping it in two—his temperament hadn't changed, that was a given.

"Hands off, Nightroad! It seems you're still as touchy-feely as always."

Esther couldn't prevent the scarlet flush that prickled at her flesh as her ears feasted upon the sound that was his voice; it was smooth, and deep, yet carried an aristocratic edge to it—he was foreign, that was a given, since he seemed to have a slightly thicker accent than hers, but then again, he still made perfect sense, the enunciation barely audible if not intently listened to.

It was somewhat... _erotic_, even if unintentional.

And it warmed the nun to her toes...

"Well, it's good to see you too, old friend! What brings _you_ here, of all people?"

"You and I _both_ know very well that I am anything _but_ a person, let alone _human_, so let's not sugar-coat the facts with bullshit, Abel."

In response, the Priest wheezed dramatically, aghast.

"Uchiha! This is a house of _God_! _Please_, withhold your profane expletives until we have at least settled somewhere a little less _proper_, alright?"

"Ever the faithful worshipper, I see. But since I am not a believer, I don't think it inappropriate to cuss at whatever I please, manuke."

Okay, so Esther now knew that he was officially a foreigner... she had never heard such a language before, even if there _had_ been many transcribed in the Holy Bible, as well as in everyday texts.

But Abel seemed to understand just fine.

"_Watashi_ _wa_ manuke? Nani nitsuite? Oar ga warta ne?"

("_I'm_ annoying? What about you? Why are you so mean?")

"Urusai! Omae urusai yarou dana!"

("Shut up! You're annoying!")

"Iie! _Anata_ _wa_ baka desu!"

("No! _You're_ the idiot!")

"Kutabare!"

("Fuck you!")

Before Abel could summon a witty comment to his _acquaintance's_ former remark, however, Esther, being the darling that she was, decided to intervene before the silver haired priest really lost his temper.

"Er, Father Nightroad…? We have business to attend to in the morning, so why don't you go off and get some rest, and I'll escort your, er, _friend_ to his quarters? Lady Caterina is expecting us at eight thirty on the dot, after all, and you _are_ always tardy!"

Smiling tiredly as his sapphire orbs crinkled warmly, Abel muttered a few words of thanks before saying that he could handle things from there, and that the nun should head off to her own room to get a decent night's sleep.

"After all, working the confessional is tiring labour!"

Abel rambled dumbly as he ushered Esther toward the entryway, but not before she caught a brief glimpse of the man he had been preciously arguing with; he _had_ to be one of God's finest creations, he just _had_ to be.

He was beautiful and godlike in every sense of the word. Smooth, ivory skin, paler than the silver moonlight that filtered through the open doorway, spiky raven hair with bangs that tickled her flesh even at her distance from him, and a fathomless pair of the darkest, most secretive onyx orbs she had ever seen; they were simply breathtaking, as was every other part of him.

Of course, when he briefly caught her staring, Esther snapped her head around so quickly that she was afraid she'd given herself a nasty case of whiplash and nausea; she was a maiden of _God_, and served _only_ Him.

Although she was _sure_ that if He had had a face like that… _no_ woman would be safe in his presence.

Or could that be said about Him, too…?

"Goodnight, Ms Blanchett—I mean Esther! Give Tres my regards on your way past!"

"Hm? Ah, yes, of course Father. Goodnight. And goodnight to you too, sir."

Nodding politely in his direction—only to be met with his insanely apathetic stare—Esther then sidled hastily down the hall, wishing that she hadn't just ogled a person, let alone a _man_.

There was only _one_ she had in mind though, even if it _was_ a vague, very unlikely scenario…

Her heart already belonged to him, in every single way.

Yet why was it that she was so captivated by that mysterious enigma Abel had been so keen on?

Whatever the reason was, she wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

* * *

Abel strode purposefully down the corridor, winding his way through the complicated maze that he still constantly got lost in, whilst his _acquaintance_ kept in stride with him, looking composed and confident with himself; it was almost as if he _knew_ the way better than Abel did, which didn't register well with the Priest.

After all, he had been here for many years, and yet _he_ had the audacity to think he knew where he was going? Funny thing was, he probably _did_ know, better than even the silver haired man. It also seemed as if _he_ were leading the pair, and not himself.

Odd.

As they stopped outside of the vacant room adjacent to Abel's, the long haired man couldn't help but say, "It's amusing to think that the two of us are even _friends_, _let_ _alone_ 'related'."

The raven haired man was silent for a moment, before his trademark smirk graced his face, the corners tweaking into something far more sinister and malevolent as he turned his heated gaze upon the full moon outside, his eyes glowing crimson as sharp, pointed incisors unsheathed themselves and prodded at his full, pale lips.

Emitting a chuckle, the 'younger' man then returned his stare to Abel, whom looked unusually placid and serious as he gazed on at the creature that had almost completely unfolded before him.

_Almost_, but not quite… _never_ quite completely…

"Heh! What's there to say to that, little _brother_?"

"What has there _ever_ been to say on _that_, _aniki_?" Abel questioned rhetorically.

"Hmph. Whatever."

Turning on his heel, the raven haired man turned the knob of the door, but not before uttering a low, "Night, idiot…"

The door creaked to a formidable close.

Abel shuttered a breathy sigh, before striding over the window that just so happened to be situated alongside his room's door (because his wing exposed the outside, rather than Esther's, whose quarters were further underground, for protections sake), his cerulean orbs glistening in the waning afterglow the moonlight produced as he removed his glasses, rubbing his sore eyes languidly as he uttered a weak parting too.

"Pleasant dreams, Sasuke… my brother."

* * *

**愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛 **愛** 愛

* * *

**a/n: So, are you interested? **

**Coz honestly? **

**I fereakin' LOVE Abel. **

**To death. **

**But not in the way I love Sasuke-kun. **

**I just think Abel's fucking **_**adorable**_**! XD **

**Trinity Blood pwns all… except for Sasuke… and the anime/manga in general 'Naruto'… **

**Lol. X3 **

**So… review? **

**Please? **

**Until next time then! **

**Ja ne! x) **

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


End file.
